Grey's goes Mediavaltrue story
by solofia
Summary: True story... Addison was supposed to mary Derek but he fell in love with his maid Meredith. Will this forbiddeen love survive everything and everyone?


**This is a true history that happened in the first Portuguese dynasty. It's really beautiful and after you read it "Romeo and Juliet" will look like crap. So the story could make any sense I changed some names and locations so it would be MerDer. Enjoy my veridical story.**

It was the year of 1340.

Lady Addison of Seattle would come to New York in the companion of her fifteen year old maid Lady Meredith also from Seattle. D. Addison had an arranged marriage to be realized in a couple of months with Prince Derek from New York, the future heir of the throne of Seattle at the death of his father Sir. Richard of Seatlle the seventh king of Seattle.

Lady Meredith was a beautiful young lady daughter of Sir. Thatcher of Seattle. She had a long neck but not in a bad way, it actually made her look even prettier and made her golden blonde hair and green eyes pop to everyone who ever admired her beauty. She and Lady Addison were childhood friends and each other's confidants. It would be an outrage for Lady Addison leave the kingdom and move to another without her; they knew it would be a hard adaptation but that was how marriage worked at the time, it evolved leaving everything and everyone behind and then end up with wherever jackhass full of himself you would get.

On the getting a jackhass Addison had pretty luck; Derek was fair to all his servants and had respect and affection for his people and pretty much anyone around him.

When they were already in New York they were doing the best they could to get used to their new lives, one of them would be a queen and the other would forever live in the shadows. Derek didn't like Addison but he didn't hate her either. He had accepted the arranged marriage four years earlier he knew where he was getting into.

But one day that other young lady got his attention she was so beautiful and just with a look he fell in love with her. He couldn't sleep, she as always in his mind, not even after the wedding he was able to forget her. He knew from the bottom of his heart he had married the wrong woman and Meredith was the only one for them.

One day he got a glimpse or her in the garden reading a poem and sat near her… of course they ended up kissing each other and Meredith ran away because even known she loved him back there was no way in this world she could cheat her best friend.

Unfortunately Addison saw her running away and she knew she was the one her husband really loved; so she could keep her loyalty she asked her to be her first son godmother. It didn't work since the kid died two weeks later.

When the king knew about this affair he ordered that Lady Meredith would be exiled; but when Addison gave birth to her second son she was to week and they called Meredith to be there with her in her last moments of life before she sadly passed away.

Now there was no away they couldn't be together and they had three children and lived a fairytale for a while.

But the people didn't like this union out of marriage because Seattle could take over the kingdom thanks to their children; so one day the king asked for his counselors.

"What am I going to do now? It's impossible to break those to up I tried everything!"

"Not everything…"

"You don't mean…"

"Death is the only thing stronger than them."

"But I can't."

"Of course you can you're the king." said those three butchers who had just convinced him to commit murder.

They all went to visit Lady Meredith; Derek was away for a hunting trip. He knew it was the perfect time to tell Meredith about her death.

"I've tried everything to break you up; there are things more important than love."

"Not for us."

"But the people is who I have to listen to I think I have to go extreme."

Meredith thought she didn't understand what she had just been told.

"What are you saying? I have to die? But how about my children will they become orphans? And who will support Derek when he needs it?"

A desperate cry soon filled the room and the King left; he turned to his counselors and said:

"Do what you have to."

When Derek came back he just heard crying people all over the palace.

"Why do you cry like that?"

"Lady Meredith was murder."

He took his horse and disappeared for hours how could someone be so cruel?

But revenge it's a cold dish and when his father died he haunted down Lady Meredith's murders and gave them a creepy and awful death (one of them ran away and was never seen again so he only killed two of them):

-He ordered their hearts to be ripped out of their chest while they were still alive, and the hearts were cooked and served as a main dish, he said that was how he felt since Meredith's death.

-He made her queen after she was dead and made everybody in the palace to kiss her dead hand.

-He ordered two stone tombs one for him and one for her and asked them to be placed in front of each other's so when he died he's soul would climb to heaven and meet hers. They would be together for the eternity and beyond.

**I know Derek could never kill another human bean but these are the real facts. I still say this is better than Shakespeare because Juliet died for only one person and Meredith died for four. If you're at least two you'll know which one trumps the other. **

**The first time I read about this I was 8 years old and to this day I never found a better love story. If you want to know about the real story Google " I & D. Inês de Castro". **

**Review me as soon as you can.**


End file.
